When You're Owned
by Nadee
Summary: Arisa Uotani has a happy life now with normal friends and a nearly normal crush. She's been able to block out her painful past but what happens when he shows back up? [Chapter 12 updated. COMPLETE.]
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and maybe a couple of other stuff.**_

_I guess I'm a bit miffed that my first Furuba FF didn't do so well. But I'm not giving up. This one's more angst and emotions, I guess. But I find that I make better stories that way._

_The story evolves around Arisa Uotani, my favorite female character from Fruits Basket._

_There's a lot of Pedophile-ism and violence in this story, as well as a lot of mushy-mushy lu-urve. Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

_

**When You're Owned**

****

**Prologue**

The tears came trickling down so quickly, I collapsed onto the ground and hid my face. The playground was empty and it was already late.

_Where was Papa?_

He had told me he'd pick me up on time. It was already late at night and the cold was starting to creep on me.

_Where was Papa?_

I wept into my arms my ears still open for any sound of a car, but none came. As I sat there in the cold night, I didn't even care if Papa was going to be drunk, just as long as he would show up to take me home. I even promised t the dark sky that I'd be a better daughter, as long as Papa came to pick me up from school.

But instead you sent him to take me away.

Why? Why him?

He approached me and held out his pale hand with a menacing grin. He scared me so but the words he spoke soothed my mind. You sent me a cruel man who had me become a fool. A fool for comfort and console to that mean stranger. Kai Takanashi made me tell everything. Ka Takanashi released me.

"It'll all be okay," I let him stroke my hair. A teacher would've disapproved at the sight of a High School boy stroking a Middle school girl's hair but there were no teachers around. Where were they? Why did they leave a young girl all on her own late at night, to wait for her father?

"Papa didn't come…" I sobbed into your shoulder, "Papa isn't here…" At first I wanted Papa to come but after confiding in Kai I realized, how much I hated him. I hated his drunken guts. If he wasn't going to look after his daughter, why have one in the first place?

"Your Papa doesn't love you;" He whispered softly, "But Kai does…" Why couldn't I tell? Why couldn't I tell from the tone of his voice that his intentions were cruel? Or why couldn't I tell from the way he stroked my hair? And the way he slid that finger up and down my back. I didn't care. Wasn't that what boyfriends do to their girlfriends.

He took me home by the hand. He took me home by the hand everyday from school. But then I dropped out. Papa didn't even realize for he was busy drowning in alcohol. I joined the gang.

"I love seeing girls that stand up tough and fight for themselves," Kai sure did. I would see him get close to all the other 'sisters' and I would act all hurt. He would come and comfort and flow more soothing words to cool my mind. Kai even trained me to love him. I was a fool.

He had built me into a tough girl who took no bull, but his I took in constantly. I dyed my hair and cut it short, I wore long flowing skirts that flailed in the wind as I walked and carried a steel pipe with me everywhere. I was the ultimate gang girl, built to kill. I had even learnt to worship the ultimate street girl, Kyoko. Then the day came when I realized he did nothing but played me, I told Kai I wanted to break up.

He laughed at first. He laughed at my sad attempt. But then when I whacked that steel pipe against his head hard, he got angry.

"ARISA!" He gripped onto my arm firm and pierced his eyes through mine, "You can't go anywhere and you will stay by me. You are mine!"

"I'll run away!" I was a brave coward. Kai tangled his fingers in my hair and slammed my face onto the wall. My nose and my lip bled and my eyes cried out blood. He picked me up and caressed my neck,

"You see, Arisa," His lips on my skin made flinch, "_I own you_, I own you and nobody else does…"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Chapter One, up next!_


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot ad a couple of other things.**_

_The prologue was set in the past. Now, we're about to make a leap towards the future. If you haven't guessed yet, the prologue was about Arisa Uotani. Rolls eyes at herself, of course these people are not that stupid._

* * *

**When You're Owned**

**Chapter One**

"Papa? What're you cooking? Well, actually…why are you cooking?" Uo had rarely seen her father holding a pot in the kitchen, let alone see him in the kitchen unless he was eating. The old man smiled and stirred whatever he was cooking,

"You're home early, I thought you said you'd be home late," Mr. Uotani poured the soup into two separate bowls and placed them on the table. "It's not anything great, just two minutes Maggi noodles,"

Uo chuckled and took a seat with her father at the kitchen table. She sipped the hot steaming soup and sighed,

"I didn't realize I was this hungry. Come to think of it I haven't eaten since the morning!" Uo slurped in the noodles hungrily and downed her water.

"I don't like you skipping meals. It's not healthy,"

"Papa, I barely had time to eat at all. I spent all lunch time studying for my history test and the store was really crowded so I got no break," The store had put its items on sale so naturally everyone stampeded in to buy the cheap merchandise. Uo had a busy day making sure no one was beating each other up over anything.

"Maybe you should quit your job, concentrate more on school and your health," Uo threw her chopsticks down and crossed her arms,

"And how are we going to cope with no income,"

"My pension is enough,"

"Your pension is not enough. We can barely cope to pay the bills with your pension and my salary put together. How the hell do you expect us to live on just your pensions!"

Her father looked away which made Uo feel sad. She hated having arguments with her father about their sticky financial situation. She didn't blame him, he had already tried. He was too old to work and they've tried setting up businesses but were unsuccessful. Nearly every single argument she had with her father was about their financial status.

"I'm sorry, Arisa." He bowed his head down. Uo crinkled her nose and swept her hair back,

"Don't be."

* * *

"STUPID COW! Say that again!" Kyou Sohma stood in the middle of the corridor, his fist held high in front of Hatsuharu's face. Haru smirked causing a few girls nearby to faint,

"You're – nothing – but – a – big – sissy…"

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Kyou was about to smack his fist onto Hatsuharu's face when Tohru stopped him,

"Sohma-kun! Please don't fight. I don't want you to get into trouble," Kyou froze at her pleading and shot a look at the simpering boy. Tohru was his weakness and so Kyou pulled back. Haru chuckled,

"Just as I suspected: you go weak in front of your girlie. You really are a sissy,"

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Too late, Haru went crashing against the wall and the student population in the corridor all stilled and went silent. He stood up and folded his sleeves up, not that he had any biceps to show. He pointed a finger at Kyou and wiggled it,

"Come on give me your best shot YOU DAMN COW!" As Haru tried to kick him, Kyou swooped down and got hold of his leg then sent him flying down the corridor. Apart from the shrieking of Kyou and Haru, the corridor was silently gawking at them and Tohru had gone quiet.

Then, the clicking of heels against the tile floor climbing the stairs was heard and all eyes turned to see Uotani and Hanajima at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, I was right. I sensed Tohru's signals," Hana smiled a little and Uo rolled her eyes to heaven,

"You don't need to brag about it, Hana," Tohru jumped at them in despair,

"K – Kyou-kun and Haru-kun! They're fighting! What should I do! What should I do!" Uo and Hana walked towards the two boys that were trying to kill each other. They stopped as Uo approached them. Haru had Kyou in a head lock, who was biting on Haru's leg. Uo tutted,

"Violence resolves nothing,"

"You're one to talk, YANKEE!" Uo released Kyou from Haru's headlock but had him tied around her whip and pointed a steel bar at him that came from God-knows-where,

"Don't call me that KYON-KYON!"

"Uotani-san!" It was Prince Yuki, here to save the day. Both Kyou and Uo rolled their eyes, "Release my cousin before the teacher comes and sees,"

"Yeah whatever, spoil my fun," Uotani rolled back her whip around her steel pipe and did a quick movement and no one saw where her weapon went.

"Jeez, where do you keep all that stuff?" Kyou rubbed his head and Uo gave him a mysterious grin,

"Somewhere you could only dream of, carrot-top," Kyou looked at her puzzled and then sweat-dropped when he finally understood. Haru's eyes clouded over at her remark,

"Oh yeah…" Uo whacked his head with a book,

"You're way too young for that kid."

* * *

Hana and Uo walked home together everyday. It used to be the two of them plus Tohru, but ever since she'd moved in with the boys, they had become a twosome walking home. They chatted about the day's events and laughed at the hilarious antics.

"Ah, carrot-top really is a fool," Uo sighed into the sky and rested her head onto her arms,

"You've mentioned carrot-top quite a few times already," Uo stopped and stared at Hana, "And you've called him Kyon-kyon a tad too many times," Hana was manipulating her, she could see. The psychic stifled a giggle,

"It's almost as if…" Hana drifted off her sentence but Uo took her the shoulders and looked her in the eyes,

"Almost as if what!"

"Almost as if you like Sohma-kun. I do sense jumpy signals whenever he's around you,"

Uo bit her lip. She felt ratted out. She admitted she had feelings for that Sohma but she just didn't know why. Something about him made her feel…feel…Oh she didn't know. All she knew was that she liked it when he was around. Kyou could even sometimes be cute without noticing it himself. Like the way he rubbed his head and hissed whenever he was angry, she found that extremely cute.

But she had always known he liked Tohru much better, after all they did live in the same house and she does his laundry and cooks his meals. Uo could say she was jealous but then she hated that feeling of envy towards Tohru, her innocent friend.

"I don't know, I guess he is…cute?" Uotani blushed and knocked her head against Hana's,

"You tell anyone I'm going to kill you,"

"I promise I won't, Uo-chan."

* * *

"Arisaa!" The annoying voice of that gay fool annoyed her greatly but he did pay her salary and what a large salary it was, just for looking after the cash till. She found it disturbing that Ayame, her boss, was nothing but the spitting image of the Prince but showed no indication of being related to him. She had wanted to ask but never did. She had only been working for him for a few weeks and he had been really excited to have a new employee.

"Have you seen Mine anywhere? I need her to look for Mr.Tajima's pantyhose," Another thing she found disturbing was the fact that she was working in a shop that served men's fantasies by letting them dress up drag. She had not dared to tell her father because this job paid her an amazingly high amount of money. After all, there were only two employees.

"I think she went out for a while," Then two people entered the shop. She recognized the small blonde boy who was with the man. It was that little brat that was always hanging out with Haru,

"Hey!" he bounced towards Uo and smiled, "You're Tohru's friend! Look Ha'ri! Tohru's friend works here!"

"Hi – erm – Momiji?" The little boy beamed and hopped like a rabbit,

"You remembered! You remembered my name!" He took her hands and leaned closer. For a second Uo thought he was going to plant a huge kiss on her but then he suddenly burst out in huge laughter.

"Did you know that the owner of this store is – my cousin and Yuki's brother!" Uo thought so. Maybe she could ask the Prince to help her get a higher rate of wage.

"Ah! Tori-kunn!" Ayame rang out in his annoying sing-song voice and ran towards Hatori in a majestic manner. Hatori just stood still as his cousin embraced him,

"Did you know that your employee here is a good friend of Tohru's?" Hatori said to Ayame who spun around immediately,

"Is that so! Why, I never knew! Arisa, don't you just find Tohru simply adorable!" Uo didn't get it, was the whole Sohma family really that close to Honda-san?

"Then you must know my brother! Yes, don't you think Yuki's just the perfect prince?"

"Uh- he's um…" Uo tried to think of something nice to say about Yuki,

"Hah! What do you know! She's lost for words," Uo glared but Ayame just continued to ramble on,

"Yes, he gets his charms from me! And what about Kyon-kichi, he's rough and tough but really that boy is nothing but a sweet little pussy cat!"

Uo turned red behind the ears. Why was the Sohma family suddenly invading nearly all aspects of her life?

* * *

_I like writing scenes with Ayame. He just brings a little sparkle, don't you think? Chapter Two is on it's way!_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and maybe a couple of other stuff.**_

_Thank you to Yankee and The greatest Fudge everfor the reviews._

_What happens in this chapter was supposed to happen later on but for some reason I have decided to make it happen a little bit earlier…YAY! Yes, I'm so sad having to cheer for myself._

_Anyhoo, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

_

**When You're Owned**

**Chapter Two**

It was a lively day at work indeed. Momiji was a very perky little boy and Hatori was so serious and moody Uo actually admired the guy. But she found it strange that he kept asking questions about Kyou and Yuki's behavior in school, especially when they were around Tohru. The Sohma family had to be some sort of huge important family hearing from what Momiji told her. They owned many buildings in Tokyo and a large estate all to themselves. Then she remembered Shigure telling her that all that land around his house was Sohma land. Yuki and Kyou were better off than she knew.

And then Mine showed claiming she couldn't find Mr. Tajima's pantyhose anywhere and that was when Ayame realized he was wearing them. She even stayed to help clean up the store; maybe working for Ayame wasn't bad at all. As she walked home, Uo thought about all these nice people who were able to look over Tohru. No wonder it was easy for her to keep smiling.

_I would be happy if I had all these people to turn to_. Uo sighed. The sun had already set and it was already past eight. She was still in her school uniform and she knew that it was dangerous for a girl like her to be out in the streets so late. She stopped when she heard another pair of footsteps walking down the same street. She turned around to see none other than –

"Kyon-kyon. What're you doing here?" She gave a little smirk but the orange haired boy just shrugged instead of start yelling at her like he always did,

"You know I'm free to go anywhere I want," He swept his orange bangs away from his eye and continued to walk. Uo strolled beside him,

"Something's wrong with you," She stated. Uo could see one of his veins rising, that was more like it,

"How would you know? You don't even know me, Yankee!"

"Yeah, now that's more like you," She nodded and punched his shoulder, "I get worried when you don't call me Yankee or don't complain when I call you Kyon-kyon,"

"Why would you worry about me?" He seemed to have stopped and was looking at her in a way she had never seen him look at anyone, unless you counted Tohru that is. Uo wanted to answer but she couldn't,

"Never mind," Another vein popped,

"What do you mean never mind! It's about ME!"

"Kyon-kyon, don't worry about it," She smiled at him and continued on her way home, breathing in the fresh, fresh night air,

"DON'T CALL ME KYON-KYON!"

"What're you going to do about it, Carrot-top," She dared him to try her,

"Nothing," Uo froze,

"Are you ill, Kyou?" They both went silent. It was the first time she had ever called him by his proper name. Kyou shrugged,

"Nah, I'm just pissed about getting pissed about everything," It took a while for Uo to unravel what he had said and then she just laughed,

"Why don't you try not getting pissed? Just you know, shrug it off," Kou shook his head,

"I can't do that it gets to my nerves," She was walking much closer to him now and Uo started feeling warm inside,

"You did it a minute ago,"

"Yeah that's because – because – because I've got too much on my mind to complain anymore," He slumped his shoulders, "To tell you the truth I've got Tohru on my mind,"

Uo felt disappointed. But she shook that feeling off because here was Kyou, opening up to her. The guy had more problems than she thought,

"You can tell me about it, just 'cause we fight all the time doesn't mean I'm not your friend," An awkward silence arrived. Uo herself was blushing and Kyou couldn't believe that someone else would want to be friends with him,

"Uh, it's nothing I mean. I guess maybe – Aw – I don't know!" Uo chuckled,

"You're in love with her!"

"AM NOT!" His face was red. If Uo hadn't know any better she would've pinched his cheek and called him cute-ums.

"Okay, how about this? You can't stop thinking about her but you know you can't do anything about it because of the Prince," Kyou bit his bottom lip,

"It's something like that. But I do not love Tohru in that way,"

"Sure you do, Kyon-kyon,"

"DO NOT CALL ME KYON-KYON!"

His rage amused Uo even more and she sniggered without a care. But then she stopped as she felt lips land on hers. At first she closed her eyes but quickly opened them when she absorbed what was really and truly happening. At first she thought he was delusional but the way he had his eyes closed, there was something about that which made her insides squirm. As he moved away, Uo placed her hand on the back of his head and moved him closer.

She tried to wrap her arms around Kyou but he pushed her away,

"Don't hug me," He muttered, brushing his fingers through his hair. He looked away with his eyes low. He shook his head and heaved a sigh,

"I got to go," He murmured and started running,

"Kyou!" Uo called after him. She didn't blame him. He was probably confused. She ran her to her lips and smelt in the still standing scent of him. She felt amazing. She felt the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late Papa. It turns out the store is owned by – " Uo halted at the sight of her father. He was on the bedroom floor, with tears running down his eyes and pictures of her mother scattered all over the place,

"Papa?"

"I forgot what she looked like," He sobbed, "While you were at work I tried to think about her but I forgot what she looked like," Uo hugged her old man and cradled his head in her arms,

"It's okay Papa, sometimes I even forget everyone's supposed to have a mother. And that's because I have a father who loves me double the amount a father's supposed to," This made Mr. Uotani sob even more,

"You're too good to me, Arisa. Especially after what I've done," Arisa shook her head,

"What you've done is now in the past, what we're to think about now is the present and the future," Her father wiped his tears and picked up a photo of his wife,

"I'm a silly man," He smiled and then suddenly remembered something, "Someone came by earlier,"

Uo knotted her eyebrows. He friends would never drop by the apartment to find her,

"Who?"

"It was a young man, quite handsome if I may say so. He was looking for you," Young man, handsome? Who did she know was like that? Haru, Yuki and well…Kyou. Yuki was a bit on the girly side though so if it was him, her dad would mention it. Who was he talking about? She was too tired to expand her thoughts on it and ignored it all. She was still thinking of the softness of Kyou's lips and how good he smelt.

But what puzzled her was why he ran away afterwards. He couldn't deny it. He may have kissed Uo but he was definitely in love with Tohru. Uo picked up the pictures and stowed them away into a drawer,

"Why did she have to leave us?" Her father mourned. Yes, this sort of situation happened a lot but she had never actually learnt how to handle them. Her father said not another word and climbed back into the bed and hid under the blanket. Uo turned off his light and shut the door behind her.

She walked into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes and climbed into the shower. As the water ran down her body, she thought about her parental situation. When she was a kid her father never even cared for her. If it weren't for Kyoko and Tohru she wouldn't be here right now, with her father and still attending school. She thought of how lucky she was now and how she had Tohru to thank for that.

As Uo stepped out of the bathroom the rain began to pour. She dried herself and slipped into a pair of pajamas and started on her homework. As thunder boomed in the skies, the lights went out scaring her a little. The current had been cut. Damn it. She grumbled furiously, how was she supposed to finish her homework now?

She snuggled into her sleeping bag on the living room and waited for the lights to come back on, but they never did.

* * *

Uo opened her eyes to blinding morning light. She looked at her watch and jumped. Damn it, she was late. She ran around looking for her school books and splashed her face with water. She quickly brushed her teeth and ran off to school without saying goodbye to her father or eating breakfast. She rushed down streets around corners, bumping into several people and did not stop to apologize.

She ran faster, school wasn't too far away anymore. Just a few more blocks and she'd be there. As she swerved around a corner, somebody caught her arm. Uo thought she had forgotten to apologize to someone and started yelling,

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm in a hurry, now let me go!" The grip on her arm was cold, hard and painful. Just the way he used to hold her,

"Hello, Arisa," Uo brushed her hair out of her eyes. She gasped with horror as she found herself staring into those cold eyes. She pushed him away and ran as quick as she could. She could still hear him cackle in the distance. Cold shivers ran down her body and her face drained of color. As she arrived at the school grounds panting, she saw Tohru and Hana waiting for her at the school entrance. She forced a smile and cleared her mind. She didn't see him, it was all an illusion. It was all just an illusion.

* * *

"Ayame-kun told me that you're working at his store Uo-chan!" Tohru passed her a container of riceballs that she had made for her. Uo smiled and took a bite even though she wasn't hungry at all. She hadn't forgotten about her little encounter that morning but she was trying to. It was the last thing she needed at the moment.

She could see Kyou at the other side of the room from the corner of her eye but he was looking away. He was looking out the window and into the housing estate beyond the school gates. She wanted to ask him about the events of yesterday but it looked as if he didn't want her to.

"He did?" Uo tried her best to sound normal and grinned, "Why don't you come by later on, Tohru?" Tohru's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands,

"That's a great idea!" Tohru threw her arms in the air, "And maybe Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun can come along! I'm sure Yuki-kun would like to pay a visit to Ayame-kun,"

"No thank you, I would hate to have to go and visit that gay freak," Kyou was standing by Tohru's table. Uo could tell he was avoiding eye contact with her. Kyou walked out the classroom and Hana looked from him to Uo. Hana raised an eyebrow at Uo,

"I'll be right back," She stated and went after Kyou.

* * *

_Oooh, what's going to happen? Just wait and see!_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of other things.**_

_To my reviewers…Thank you, I love you all. I'm terribly sorry for the delay in updating. It's all my uncle's fault. My must he have his wedding at this time of year! AND my exams are in July. GAAAHH!_

_Joflower: Yeah, it does need some editing I guess. Thanks._

_Notinsanejustmentallyunstable: Man, I love that name. lol. Coolest Uo fanfic? Nah, there're better ones out there I'm sure. Blush_

_The Greatest Fudge Ever: Thanks! Hmmm, I'm not sure if there'll be that much violence in this chapter. Hehe. I heart fighting scenes too._

_TheNoLifeQueen: Thanks, your reviews are the greatest! Is ready to have riceballs chucked at her from the other reviewers_

* * *

**_When You're Owned_**

**Chapter Three**

"This is a nice spot," Uo slumped beside Kyou on the cement ground. Kyou had run to the highest spot in school. She was surprised that he was surrounded by cats and picked up a fluffy orange one,

"These cats like you, huh?" Kyou remained silent and continued to stare at the sky. Uo bit her lip. Why won't he say something? She wouldn't mind anything, even if he told her to go away. She sat next to him stroking the cat's fur as the felines purred and rubbed itself against her leg,

"Look, Kitty. You and Uncle Kyon-kyon have the same colored hair," She rubbed the cats stomach, "And you and Uncle Kyon-kyon are both extremely cute," Uo gave a little grin as Kyou blushed furiously. At least he had acknowledged her presence,

"Listen," Kyou started, "It'd be good, if you didn't tell anyone about what happened yesterday," Uo stared at him for a second and then nodded,

"I get it, I mean you can't exactly go around kissing other girls when you're going to try win Tohru over the Prince, right?" Kyou stood up and looked down at her,

"I told you, I don't feel that way about Tohru," He looked enraged it actually made Uo feel a little scared, "I don't feel that way about Tohru because – Be cause – Oh forget it!" He sat back down and crossed his arms across his chest. Uo liked how distressed he looked and placed her hand on his arm,

"Why don't you feel that way about Tohru?" Kyou looked away, his hand actually shivering. Why was he acting this way? Uo wondered. It was so unlike him. She knew what she had to do and she did it fast.

Uo took his chin in her hand and placed her lips softly on top of his. Kyou closed his eyes and breathed in. The minute their lips interlocked, the two seemed to have floated to a whole new world. Kyou gasped as Uo parted her mouth and invited him in. Their tongues danced and Kyou had that urge to pull her closer but he knew what would happen. Uo, however, did not. She placed her hand on his stomach, wanting him to move closer but he stopped her,

"I told you, you can't come any closer than that," Uo tried not to spoil the moment and just shrugged. She kissed Kyou's cheek and sat by him. They sat in uncomfortable hush for a few seconds until Kyou placed his hand over Uo's. He even squeezed it and sighed. They both spoke out at the same time,

"You can't tell anyone," They looked at each other, surprised.

"Deal," Uo whispered as Kyou pulled her closer, to devour her lips even more.

* * *

Uo threw her jacket on and threw her bag over her back.

"I'm leaving now!" She called to Mine before exiting. She heard Mine give a little 'okay!' and closed the door behind her. As Uo stepped outside a gush of wind came dashing by and she held onto her skirt, hoping it wouldn't fly up. This was one hell of a storm and she hoped she could get through it without being blown away. Uo held up her jacket and shivered. The street was silent apart from the clunking of her heels and the whoosh of the fierce wind.

Uo now had some alone time. This was actually something she was avoiding because whenever she had some alone time her thoughts would go so far back, it scared her. Remembering who she had run into this morning prickled the hair on her neck. What if he was around, right now, watching her? Uo halted in her tracks and turned back. Nothing.

She kept on walking, but this time with droplets of cold sweat trickling down her forehead. CRACK! Uo jumped. But then she cursed at herself, it was only a twig that she had stepped on. She took a deep breath and kept on walking, her hands not far away from her secret pocket in her long skirt. As she took each step, her heartbeat increased pace. She started praying, yes praying that she would bump into someone who she wouldn't mind the company of. Even if it was Shigure, the pervert; Ayame, the gay fool or even Momiji, that annoying little brat.

She quickened her pace and wiped her sweaty forehead, shaking off all the stupid thoughts.

_This is silly, I'm being foolish again. He can't be here._

_**But he was…this morning wasn't he?**_

_Don't be idiotic, he can't bother you…_

_**Oh yes he can, Uo. Yes he can.**_

She looked down the street, her lips pale and her mouth dry. Not him, please not him. She felt cold fingers slide down her arm. No, it can't be him. No! Please no! Uotani couldn't take it. She closed her eyes and ran, keeping them shut. The fog was scaring her, the empty street was scaring. The thoughts dwelling in her mid frightened her and she just wanted to be back home.

But when she heard another person breathing, she opened here eyes. She crashed into whoever it was and fell onto the ground. She stood up and panted. Where did that person go, she swore she had seen someone familiar? Now the person had vanished but where to?

Then something fluffy that brushed against her ankle made her jolt. It was an orange and fluffy cat. As she reached down to touch it, it sprinted away as fast as it could. Uo looked at it puzzlingly as it disappeared into the fog. Then, as she picked up her bags the rain started pouring down.

Great. She hadn't brought her umbrella with her. Now she was going to have to walk back home in a wet, see through and white top. Uo didn't want to catch a cold either so she started jogging back home. As she took a turn into the alley for a short cut, a voice so unnerving and bloodcurdling called out to her,

_"Arisa, you were always so sexy in the rain."_

* * *

_SCREAM! Why is this chapter so short? Because I have tuition. Chapter four will be up soonies okay?_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of other things.**_

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so sorry for updating so late but I've been busy…ARGH!_

_I'm actually pretty surprised that people are reading my fanfic. Haha, Thanks!_

_Can I just mention that my best mate BELLE might be reading this. Haha, hi BELLE! Everybody say hello to BELLE! She's an even bigger FB fan than I'am._

* * *

_**When You're Owned**_

_**Chapter Four**_

A sudden stagnation had taken over Uo's body. Chilliness spread down her arms and legs and she started to shiver. For some reason she couldn't run, her feet seemed to be nailed to the ground by fear. She couldn't see him but she could feel his rancorous presence. Run, damn it, run!

"Don't even think about it," He sneered into her ear stridently. Uo could feel her eyes sting. No, she couldn't cry now. Why was she so weak? It was only his voice and she had already showed signs of relinquish. Then she felt a cold finger trace her back, just the way Kai had done the first time they had met. She trembled.

He took a step into the light and Uo shuddered. It really was him. There he was standing in the only ray of light at that dark alley. His malevolent appearance was haunting. She stood, traumatized and stared at him. Her throat was dry and cold sweat trickled down her forehead. He slithered towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kai rubbed his nose against her cheek and took a bite at her lip. Uo found herself staggering, she caught his neck to prevent herself from falling to the ground. She looked up into the iciness of his eyes. What was he doing to her?

"My, my Uo. You're falling at my feet. It's so nice that you know your place," Uo tried to pull herself together. She pushed him away. Uo started to sob and knelt down,

"Please," She choked, "Please leave me be," Kai raised an eyebrow. He raised his leg and kicked her hard against her head. Uo's world all around started to get dizzy. It was all slowly turning black…

* * *

Uo opened her eyes to find herself in a room. Rays of sunlight poured in through the window. The comforter held her body snugly and she sighed as she breathed in the sweet smell of flowers. She didn't car where she was, all she wanted to do was stay. She sat up to find Kyou sitting at the end of her bed. How did she get here?

"Who was he?" Kyou asked in a small voice. At first, Uo was puzzled by his question but then the events of the night before came flooding back to her. Her stomach churned and she slumped back onto the pillow, a tear flowing slowly down her cheek,

"There's so much, you don't know about me," Uo whispered. Kyou sat beside her and swept the tear away. Uo couldn't tell if he was sad or angry. Kyou kissed her lips,

"I could say the same about you."

* * *

Uo was at Shigure's house but Tohru, Yuki and Shigure were not in sight. She was surprised to see Kyou in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables and shaping riceballs. Her head ached and her back was stiff but she could still walk. She sat herself down onto a chair,

"Are you hurt?" Uo asked him. Kyou looked at her, puzzled,

"Why should I be?"

"You fought with Kai didn't you. He's a very strong man," Kyou shrugged,

"Not strong enough for me," He swept the vegetables into a pan and turned to Uo, "Your dad called. He was worried. I told him you're sleeping over here," Uo nodded and poured herself a drink. She sipped quietly and listened to the hissing of the frying pan.

"What was that guy talking about? He kept on saying you 'belonged' to him," Uo bit her lip and shook her head. She gulped down the rest of her tea and sniffed,

"Arisa?" Uo's heart skipped a beat. Kyou had called her Arisa, and it sounded so beautiful compared to how bitter it escaped from Kai's lips. But then again, everything about Kyou was indescribable compared to Kai. Kyou's touches were so warm compared to Kai's cold skin. Kai's words made her knees grow weak but Kyou's made her want to jump for the skies.

"If he – if…" Uo could tell, this was something he never usually did, "If he ever bothers you again, I will kill him."

* * *

"Papa, I'm home," Uo called but there was no answer. Where was her father?

"Papa? Papa? Where are you Papa?"

Uo fund him sprawled on the kitchen floor. He laid in a pool of blood, his body limp and pale. Uo couldn't even scream. She fell back and threw up. No, this was too much. Uo closed he eyes and screamed,

"Papa, don't leave me!"

* * *

_Don't tell me you don't know what's going on! Turn your brain cells on people! Think!_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of other things. Like Kai Takanashi, he belongs to me.**_

_Thanks for the reviews. I really think I'm getting too much praise. I love you all! Here's the rest of the story, please enjoy it!_

_**PriestessLennoue: You added me to your favorite authors! That's so flattering thanks!**_

_Oh, I've decided from now on to refer to Uo-chan as Arisa._

* * *

**_When You're Owned_**

**_Chapter Five_**

Arisa sat on the plastic chair, Hana next to her gripping her hand tightly. Hana stroked her best friend's hair softly. She could feel her insecure aura. Her father was in the emergency room and all Arisa could think of was the sight of him. He was like a heap of flesh and bones in a blood pool. Uo has piggy-backed him herself all the way to the hospital.

Her dress was drenched with blood and her face was stained with it. She had nagging thought, she knew who had done this. Should she report to the police? She needed to tell someone. Kyou, she needed to talk to Kyou. But when Tohru arrived, she only had Yuki with her. She was so angry all of sudden, and her anger was flowing towards…Tohru?

"Uo-chan? Oh Uo-chan!" Tohru tried to embrace her into a hug but Uo hesitated. She looked away as the prince looked at her strangely. It was weird, the way she was acting. Why was she treating Honda-san like so?

"Uotani-san, how is your father doing?" Why was the prince here? What did he care about her?

Suddenly that old feeling started creeping back into Arisa's heart. All these people were just bothering her. What did they know of her pain? It's not like they'd ever been treated the way Kai treated her. They had no idea and here they were, pretending like they did,

"Stay away from me! Stay away from me, YA HEAR!" Arisa shot up and stormed off. She exited the hospital building and into the bucketing rain. She hated Kai, she hated him. She wanted to murder him. She wanted him to die in her own bare hands. Uo reached into her hidden skirt pocket and fingered the cold metal pipe. The coldness felt good against her skin but it better feel bad against Kai's.

The rain wasn't about to stop and Arisa swept her wet hair back. Her white button-up top was now wet and showed her bra but she didn't care. Her hatred grew as she took each step, nothing could stop her now…

"Arisa!" It was Kyou and she stopped,

"Get away from me. Carrot-top!" She yelled. She swung out the metal pipe and pointed it at him threateningly,

"Arisa, put that thing down now,"

"NO!" Kyou grabbed her arm and slammed her against a brick wall,

"I'm sorry I have to do this but I know what's going to happen," He whispered. She tried to push him away but he was pinning her tight,

"Please, listen to me!" Kyou struggled to keep her still as she shouted and kicked. Kyou had to let her go. She had to kill Kai, she had to.

"GOD DAMMIT HOLD STILL AND LISTEN TO ME!" Arisa tried to punch him but Kyou dodged fast enough,

"I LOVE YOU!" His outburst caused Arisa to falter from her next strike. Her hand fell to the side and she stared at Kyou with her eyes wide open. No, he didn't mean it. He couldn't mean it. She shook her head slowly,

"Yes, I do," He choked with sadness in his eyes, "Yes I do. I – I mean come on, I changed!" He turned away with his hands in his pocket and his face flushing furiously. He went after her to stop her from doing any stupid but here he was, confessing. Arisa reached up to caress his cheek but before she even touched him, Kyou collapsed onto the floor with pain searing through his face. Arisa gasped to find Kai standing behind him. Kai wasn't finished with Kyou. He grabbed his hair and held him up,

"Arisa-" He hissed as he slammed him against the wall, "-belongs-" And then throwing him onto the street, "to me…"

It was her chance. Kai was here and she was ready. She hit him hard and he yelped at first. As she tried to strike him for the second time, Kai took hold of her pipe and pulled it away from her. He swung it around like a baton and whistled. Arisa wondered where Kyou had gone, he was nowhere in sight.

Kai smirked at the helpless girl and grabbed her by the waist,

"NO!" She screamed, her arms flying in all directions,

"COME WTH ME!"

"NO!" Arisa cried as she resisted Kai's grip. Where was Kyou? She needed him now…

"Oh, Arisa," He put his hand under her skirt and ran it up her thigh. She stiffened and then slapped his cheek. He slapped her harder and Arisa weakened,

"Just keep still it all be over soon," But as Kai leaned in closer to her. He thrown aside by a powerful blow. Shigure, Ayame and Hatori. Hatori was carrying an orange cat and what looked like Kyou's clothes. This was all so weird…

* * *

"Akito will not be pleased," Those were the words Hatori was saying as Arisa regained consciousness,

"Who's Akito?" She muttered, still half dazed. Arisa tried lifting her head but fell back onto the pillow. She felt Kyou's fingers rubbing her forehead. But Hatori was watching and he didn't look happy. In fact, his frown clearly stated he did not like what he was seeing. She bit her lip; he was making her feel awkward. She grabbed Kyou's hand and enjoyed his warm grip,

"You're not telling him. You're not telling anyone," Kyou gritted his teeth, "Ayame and Shigure don't know anything. They think I was just helping a friend, let's just keep it that way,"

"Kyou…" Arisa whimpered, "Why can't we tell them?" He kissed her forehead and said softly,

"Because they'll take you away from me," Hatori's eyes fluttered high at his statement and stared at the two forlornly. Seeing people act like so…it made him think of…

"I hate him. I hate him, Kyou," Kyou looked at her with sad eyes. Kai was like her Akito, but not so powerful. He had been defeated by Kai. His body was weak so he slowly crept away where he transformed. He was angry with himself for not being able to be there with her, but he couldn't let her find out. Kyou played with his beads as he ran through his thoughts.

Arisa tightened her hand and gave Kyou a smile. Hatori stared at them, with a longing look in his eyes.

* * *

_Poor Ha'ri..._


	7. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of other things.**_

_I'm so sorry for the delay! I have my exams on so I never have time to update, ARGH!_

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I love all my reviewers so I'll list you all down because I love you all so, really I do!_

_ViviScarlet-sedai / Cruel Reality / Joflower / DigiChar / Keskio / Dianna / Zepuka / PriestessLennoue / Ruriko / The Greatest Fudge / The NoLifeQueen and…Belle (My greatest reviewer ever! )_

* * *

**_When You're Owned_**

**Chapter Six**

Mr. Uotani laid on the hospital bed, his body limp and inert. Arisa's cold tears streamed down her cheek as she bit her lip in anger and sorrow. She gripped the cheap hospital blanket material in her fist, digging her finger nails into her palm. She gasped._ Bleed, I deserve to bleed._

Arisa took her father's and placed it to her cheek,

"If only you had come to pick me up that day, you wouldn't be like this," But she wasn't blaming her father. It was her fault. She couldn't protect him. Seeing her father like this scared her more than the time when he was abusive and drunk. To know that Kai could do such things, she was afraid.

"Papa, please! Please forgive me! Papa, please!" Arisa clenched her father's arm tight. If only he could hear her. The silence made her sob harder. She fell to her knees and knelt down, facing the bed. She placed her hand on the edge of the bed for support. She felt so weak,

"I will kill him for you, Papa," More beads of tears slid down her face and she wiped them away. Now all she felt, was a yearning for that sweet taste of revenge.

"Uo-chan!" Hana and Tohru stood at the door and looked down at their helpless friend. She looked so broken. It was only a few days ago that she had been walking with them and laughing carelessly into the air. Tohru's eyes stung. Who would want to do such a cruel thing to Uotani-kun and hurt Uo-chan so bad? The two girls stooped either side of her and embraced her into a hug. Arisa leaned her head on Tohru,

"I feel so afraid," Arisa felt soothed. She finally remembered that warmth Tohru carried around with her, that warmth of Kyoko. It was something she missed greatly.

* * *

A knock came at the door and it swung open. Arisa opened her eyes to blinding brightness. She couldn't see who it was with all the light shining in her eyes. At first she thought it was Shigure but then as she got a closer look, it was most peculiar that it happened to be Hatori,

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can you step outside with me for just a moment," Arisa was taken aback. She hardly knew the guy and he just came in so suddenly. What was so private that he couldn't even tell her in front of her unconscious father? Arisa shook her head,

"Is it really necessary that I step outside?" Her tone was arctic and it made clear to Hatori that it wasn't the time to bother her, sorry or not. Hatori stood, his eyes transfixed on her. She wasn't like Tohru at all. She was so…stubborn. Hatori remembered the time he had told Tohru to meet him at the main house. She did so without protest. Arisa was stubborn.

Hatori didn't know what else to say and he shrugged. There was no use begging her to step outside. It wasn't as if her father would be able to hear him anyway.

"Stay away from Kyou," Blatant and straight to the point. There was no need to wind down roads and coil around words. Arisa raised an eyebrow then stifled a small chuckle. Hatori kept his stern stare at her, not muscle on his face twitching,

"I'm not joking, stay away from Kyou if you don't want to end up hurt,"

"Who the hell died and made you God?" Hatori knotted his eyebrows at Arisa's remark. He found it quite immature. Not like Momiji, though. Momiji was childish but this girl was immature.

"Uotani-san, the Sohma family is a dangerous family to mix with. I really would hate to see other's suffe –"

"What about Honda-san? She's living under the same roof with three Sohmas," Hatori shook his head, running his fingers through his bangs,

"You don't understand, Uotani-san. It's not safe," Arisa didn't need someone like Hatori to tell her that. She knew her life wasn't safe,

"I know my life is not safe," Hatori slid his hand up her arm. What was he doing?

"It's not just Kai," Arisa's eyebrows went up. How the hell did he know about Kai?

"There's someone else who'd want you dead if you were to stay with Kyou," Hatori moved closer making Arisa feel uneasy. She backed away a step,

"Kyou," Hatori whispered lightly, "Will not be able to protect you." Hatori lifted a strand of her golden hair and twirled it in his finger. Arisa wanted him to go. He was different from what she thought he was. She never thought that deep inside of him, laid a perverted pedophile. But she thought of Shigure. It obviously ran in the family.

"Go – go –" But before she choked out her words, Kyou appeared. The two adjusted themselves and pretended that nothing had happened whatsoever. Kyou gave a puzzled look,

"What are you doing here?" As if he had a personality switch, Hatori straightened up his jacket and held his head up,

"I came to check on Uotani-san's father," Kyou didn't seem to believe him at first and Arisa's mind was screaming. She wanted him to know what had happened just now. She wanted to tell him but she couldn't. Hatori gave her an odd feeling; he was still standing quite close to her,

"How is he?" Kyou asked as Arisa ran to his side and pecked him gently on his cheek. She still hadn't forgotten about the hugs. She never hugged him but she did want to know why she couldn't.

"He's looking better than he did, yesterday," Hatori stated. He was here yesterday? But she was here all day yesterday.

"Are you okay?" Kyou nibbled her earlobe and buried his nose in her hair. Arisa slowly nodded and glanced at Hatori. His eyes now had a different glint in them, the same glint that was there before Kyou arrived.

"I'll go get some drinks," As Kyou walked out, Arisa wished greatly that she had followed him. She turned back to Hatori and held out her steel pipe which made him back away,

"Not even a step closer, y'hear?"

* * *

_I know! That's it for this chapter. But there is more where that came from. Hehe. Teasing is fun._


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of other things.**_

_Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you to the person who pointed out the word I missed. I'll edit that another time because I can't at the moment. I'm not on my computer, I'm on my laptop._

_Before I start typing, I'd like to share something interesting with you all…I just had Astronaut's ice cream. It's so weird, sort of like marshmallows. Anyways, on with the story!_

_Something else that I should tell you is that you'll be surprised when you read this chapter. Only this chapter (And maybe a few others that I may type soon), will the story float away from Arisa._

_Oh and I don't want this fic to be such a spoiler so we shall know Akito as the Akito we thought Akito was in the early books._

* * *

**_When You're Owned_**

**Chapter Seven**

Kyou yawned. He rubbed his eyes and placed his chin on the school desk. He was so tired, seeing as he had stayed up all night at the hospital with Arisa. She was skipping school today to look after her father. Kyou's heart started beating faster as he thought about her. He pictured her smile, her face and her kisses too. He shivered and gave out a tiny moan as his imagination expanded onwards. Kyou snapped out of his daze as Hana towered by his table,

"I know about it, don't worry," Kyou looked up at her, wondering what the heck she was talking about.

"About you and Uo-chan," She said in a lower volume. Kyou's eyebrows raised up high. He had nothing to say to her, well except for one thing,

"You will tell no one!" He said it a little too loud, causing several people to look at them. Yuki and Tohru were included. Kyou blushed furiously,

"WHY DON'T YA ALL MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Someone gave a shrug and everyone continued on with their things. Yuki however, was a curious little rat. The phrase is 'Curiosity killed the cat' , Rat boy.

"And why are you threatening Hanajima-san?" The Prince looked down at the cat with his hand on his hip. His face showed a tinge of resent. Kyou nearly hissed at him,

"None of your business," Hanajima simply looked at Yuki and shook her head. Slightly frightened, Yuki nodded his head and walked away. Kyou was just about to start shouting at her when he realized it was his own fault. He gave a 'hmpf' and looked away. Hana remained to stand by his table,

"I want you to know, she has high hopes when she falls in love. You should –"

"There is no need to tell me how much to love her. I love her more than you will ever know," Hana stood with her mouth partially open. She hadn't seen that coming. She would've felt the signals coming if he really meant what he said. His facial expression was convincing enough though. What if his feelings were so zealous that even someone with a gift lek hers could never detect?

"Wow, it's true then. One can never predict a human's reaction," As she walked away, Kyou whispered to himself as he fingered his beads,

"Who says I'm human?"

* * *

_**It's so cold. I can't feel my legs. Just the pain. Where am I?**_

_**My back stings, what's there? Why does my back burn? And this wetness…is it my blood?**_

_**My beads are…on my wrist. Then what has gone wrong? This room, it looks so, so familiar.

* * *

**_

"Oh, I thought you weren't going to come," Arisa lowered her feet from the spare chair and beckoned Kyou to sit by her. Kyou took her hand as he lowered down onto the seat. Arisa caressed his lips with her own, nibbling his lower lip. Kyou moaned and moved closer, nearly rapping his arms around her. He backed away, realizing the danger,

"Why won't you hold me?" Kyou bit his lip. This was the hardest thing he could ever do. He loved Arisa with all his heart and if he lost her…he would simply shatter into pieces. Was he willing to take the risk? Yes, he was but he had to ask her something,

"Arisa, do you love me so?" Arisa nodded, "Do you love me and will accept me in anyway I'am?" Tears streamed down Kyou's face but before they reached his chin, Arisa wiped them out,

"I love you so," Kyou gulped in a sob,

"Then hug me and don't look away afterwards," What he had said made her hesitate. What was going to happen?

"Hug me…" Kyou's throat was dry. He waited with his closed eyes, for her arms to snake around his waist. Arisa shook her head. Kyou still remained with his eyes closed. His breathing had become fast and sharp, his hands gripping the chair. No, she wasn't going to do it. She hadn't seen him yet and she had already rejected him. A frozen dagger stabbed through his heart. Kyou stood up and exited the room with staggering feet. Only then did Arisa notice the blood oozing from his shirt collar.

"Kyou!" She called after him but he was already out in the corridor. Arisa chased after him but was unsuccessful in finding him. She walked out the building and sat down on a bench in the hospital garden. She sat, with her face in her hands. She felt a arm snake around her shoulder. It was warm. It had to be Kyou. She leaned her head against his warm body and sighed. He was hugging her, finally.

But she looked up to find herself face-to-face with a young teenage boy. He was probably near her age. His hair and face seemed so soft but there was a certain wickedness about his eyes. He gave her what seemed like a comforting smile but all Arisa could do was blink. A complete stranger, hugging her body. All she did was sit and blink at him.

But then it seemed like all trace of sweetness disappeared from his face. His complexion grew somewhat darker and his lips curved into a thin cutting simper,

"I'm a friend of Kai's," He chuckled nonchalantly as Arisa started to pale,

_"If you ever see him again, tell him Akito's yearning for him to call."_

* * *

**_Hehe._**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of other things.**_

_Thank you to my reviewers. Your reviews are the light of the day. I'm TRYING to write longer chapters but you guys are so impatient! (BUT THAT'S A GOOD THING!)_

* * *

**_When You're Owned_**

**Chapter Eight**

"If you ever see him again, tell him Akito's yearning for him to call," Arisa stood up. Akito? She had heard Hatori mention him to Kyou. Was this the same person? The last thing she needed was more confusion to add to her mentality. She had to go look for Kyou immediately. But she froze in her footsteps as Akito hissed menacingly at her,

"You're not going to go looking for him, are you?" Akito snickered into her ear, "You should already know by now," Arisa turned around. This guy didn't scare her at all. She turned around and placed her hand on her hip,

"Dou iu koto da?" Akito laughed into the air,

"Isn't it obvious why Kyou won't hug you?" Akito circled her, eyeing her up and down peculiarly. Who did this guy think he was? God? But the things he was saying, caught her attention,

"It's because he doesn't like you. The only reason he's with you is because you like him," Akito shook his head, "Ah, he's just doesn't want to be a heartbreaker you know. If he were to ignore you, he knew you'd cry for days,"

Arisa didn't believe them but they did start to creep on her. Maybe the things he said were true. Yes, they were so definitely true. Arisa's inside crumbled. That's why he'd never let her hold him.

"And he knew that once he'd reject you, you'd never let him be with…Tohru," He paused and looked, "And in my opinion, Tohru isn't even kawaii.You're kawaii,"

"Leave me be, I have no intention of listening to what else you have to say," Arisa walked away, leaving behind the sound of her heels. Akito smirked as a hand took his arm,

"Come, Akito. Let's go home,"

"Yes, take me home Kureno. My work here is done."

* * *

Kyou dragged his feet as he walked down the dusty path to Shigure's. Night had already fallen and the sky was covered with dark clouds. It was going to rain soon, damn it. But what bugged his mind at the moment was Arisa. She wouldn't hug him. Even before she saw she was already scared of him. All this time Kyou had thought he had finally found his salvation, but he was wrong. Why was it that every time he fell in love, it would never work out.

That was a stupid question, no da. It was that curse. The curse stopped him from loving. The curse stopped him from being accepted. The curse stopped him from doing any humanly possible contact with the girl he loved. He hated himself. He was such a jinx. What was he thinking, Arisa would accept him. She'd take one look at him and run away.

Kyou picked up his speed, not wanting to be outside when the drizzle would start. Too late, thunder boomed in the sky and droplets of rain came down. Kyou covered his head with his hand and ran faster. Each leap he took made him feel weaker. Shigure's house was still so far away.

As Kyou took one last leap, he collapsed onto the ground. His panting was hard and his throat couldn't capture enough air. He closed his eyes as he felt the rain, drip onto his body and clothes. With a 'poof', Kyou disappeared leaving an orange cat behind. It staggered to it's four legs. As it took a wobbly step someone picked it up.

It was a girl. She stroked him so gently, making him fall asleep in her arms. Kyou had no time to see who she was, for he dozed off into peaceful slumber.

He was on Shigure's porch, butt-naked. Kyou jumped up and grabbed for the nearest thing that could cover up his nudity. He had the welcome mat in his hand and covered his lower body with it as he slowly crept into the house. He successfully found his room without bumping into anyone else. Where was everyone? It was already so late at night.

He slipped into comfortable clothes and laid down on his bed. Then he heard someone entering the house; Tohru, Yuki ad Shigure no doubt. He waited to here Shigure's annoying voice to call really loudly. But strangely enough, no sound came. Who was in the house? Kyou felt the hairs on his neck stand. He quietly snuck downstairs, being very aware of his surroundings and hissing at shadows. Kyou walked into the kitchen carefully and turned on the lights.

He froze as he saw the three people that were there. Those three, in fact, were not Tohru, Yuki or Shigure. Two of them he recognized immediately: Akito and Kureno. What were they doing here? And who were they with…?

Of course, this was Kai Takanashi. This was the man that had terrorized Arisa since middle school.

"Kyou, after yesterday I thought I made it clear you were to stay away from that…girl," Akito held in his hand a flower. He fingered it playfully and held it up to Kureno occasionally, forcing him to sniff it. Yesterday? What was he talking about?

"Oh, of course. You don't remember. Hatori and his little tricks. Well, seeing as you don't remember, I'll have to repeat myself," Akito slithered towards Kyou and pushed him. Kyou didn't go far though, seeing as Akito had weak bones due to lack of Vitamin D from the sun. However, Kai came forward and kicked Kyou hard, slamming him against the wall.

The wall, seeing as it was Shigure's house, collapsed. Kyou tried to get up on his weak arms and knees but received another kick on his stomach. Kyou wheezed with pain, feeling something sick move up his throat. He coughed, letting blood and saliva splatter on the floor. Kyou felt ill at the sight of it and wiped his mouth clean.

"Please, don't," Kyou pleaded as Akito lifted a chair and smacked it on his back. The chair broke into splinters, which fractured into his skin. Kyou couldn't take it,

"Please! Akito-san!" Kyou crawled towards him and grabbed the hem of his kimono. Hugging the material in surrender, "I promise to stay away from her!" Akito grinned at his victory ad looked down at his broken cousin. He was so frail and shattered now, Kyou had finally come back to Akito. Kyou tore his eyes away as Akito leaned down and kissed him. At that moment Kai grabbed him by the arm,

"I'm glad you learnt your lesson. I had to teach not to touch or take what belonged to me,"

"She doesn't belong to you!" Kyou spat at him, literally. Right on his face. He waited form another blow to come with shut eyes, but it never did. Why was he not being punished?

* * *

Arisa walked down the crowded, yet quiet hospital corridor. In her hand was her lunch of noodles and coffee. She was slacking off being healthy but she didn't care. Her father was in hospital, her love had left her and she was being stalked by numerous pedophiles and perverts. (Namely Hatori, Kai and Akito.) As she gamboled by calmly a number of nurses came rushing by carrying numerous hospital equipment. (Forgive me, I'm medical-trivially-challenged.). They shouted things in the air. Arisa started to panic. Were they heading towards her father's room? She ran after them.

To her relief they took a right turn before passing by her father. As she entered his room, an overwhelming feeling took her: Mr.Uotani was steering in his sleep. Arisa dropped her lunch on the ground and ran by his bedside,

"Papa?" She called to him as he started to blink,

"Papa!"

* * *

_Click._


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of other things.**_

_Here's another chapter. I feel bad for updating the eighth one real late._

* * *

**_When You're Owned_**

**Chapter Nine**

"Papa!" Mr. Uotani opened his eyes. His head felt light but his arms felt heavy. He tried to sit up but his body was stiff,

"Arisa?" The old man smiled up towards his daughter as if he had just woken up from a beautiful dream,

"Oh, my dear Arisa. Papa thought he would never see you again," Mr.Uotani cried in front of her,

"I dreamt of your mother and she was beautiful, just as beautiful as you were," He stopped when he realized the room he was in. He frowned,

"Papa, you're in the hospital," She told him softly, "I came home and found you lying on the kitchen floor. You were unconscious. There was…a lot of blood…" The old man shook his head and hid his face with his wrinkled hand,

"Oh, I was afraid you'd see me like that, I would hate it if my Arisa lost school time and sleep over her deal old foolish dad," School. It seemed to not exist to her anymore. For the past few days, Arisa's life seemed to have stopped. She didn't attend school or her job. She hadn't felt the warmth of her friends for so long. And of course, Kyou, she missed Kyou. Please come back Kyou.

"You are my father, of course I was worried."

* * *

Now that Mr. Uotani was well Arisa returned to school. Her father was still in hospital but he seemed fit enough to be released any day soon. Arisa walked through the classroom door to be greeted by Tohru and Hana. They sat at their usual places, with wide beams as they witnessed their best friends return. Arisa grinned back. She was happy enough just to see them, though the corner of her eyes was secretly looking at Kyou's empty desk. Where was Carrot-top?

"Oh, Kyou had to go stay at the Sohma Estate so he gets to skip a few days off school," Sohma Estate? Wasn't that where Akito lived? And wasn't Akito in some way related to…Kai? Arisa's pulse raced. She knew what Kai could do to him. She needed to get to Kyou fast. Arisa started running. She ran fast down the corridor and out the building. She had heard Tohru and Hana's voices call her name but she daren't turn back. She needed to find Kyou soon.

As she on the street in front of the school, Arisa looked from left to right. Which way was Sohma Estate? She was about to run back and search for the prince but a car honked at her. She turned around to find Hatori in a black car. He looked at her with his eye which was not covered by his hair. Hatori tilted his head,

"Kyou needs you," On hearing those three words, Arisa jumped into the car and let Hatori zoom her down the road. It took only minutes to arrive to the great gates of Sohma House. Arisa gasped at the size of the gate and the heavy looking metal it was made out of. Hatori pointed some sort of remote and pressed a button. The gates slowly opened revealing a stony road going down what looked like a beautiful private garden full of small houses. This place…was beautiful. But as they drove through, an eerie came up Arisa's sleeve. The silence made her uneasy and she looked at Hatori. A shadow had fallen over face. This place was glorious but it was so clearly tainted with sorrow.

Hatori stopped in front of his house. Arisa immediately climbed out of the car and waited for Hatori. Hatori wasn't walking fast but Arisa felt as if she was chasing after him as he led her down his hallways. He opened the doors to a room where Arisa found Kyou, lying down on a mattress with a girl bedside him. She swallowed her saliva, who was this girl?

"Kyou, my love. Oh, Akito is dreadful! Don't worry, I'll look after you. You shouldn't have made him so angry! What did you do to make him so angry, darling?" This girl was talking to him as if he were her husband. Who did she think she was?

"Excuse me?" The brown haired girl looked up at Arisa with her shining eyes. Boy, she was cute alright,

"I'm Kagura Sohma, who are you?" The little girl said in a sweet voice,

"I'm…" Was it safe to tell her? Awww, what the heck… "Kyou's girlfriend," Arisa saw that fire that lit up in Kagura's eyes. Arisa thought she was going to start hitting her but instead, Kagura started pounding on Kyou,

"KYOU! MY LOVE! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME! WHY! WHY! WHY!" She was trying to knock out the already out cold boy. Kagura was so loud, Haotri rushed into the room, with his apron still on. The guy had been cooking.

"Kagura-kun! Contain yourself!" Hatori pointed a frying pan at her and the girl did so as told,

"I'm sorry, brother Hatori. It's just to see Kyou broken up like this all because of – all just because of…HER!" Kagura burst into tears. Arisa's breathing pace increased unnaturally. Was she really causing so many people so much pain? She stood up an walked out onto the patio and started sobbing.

"Uotani-san," Hatori's voice came behind her, "Do not blame yourself. It is the worst thing you could do now. What you need to do, is be there for Kyou as much as you can," This was coming from a guy who tried to molest her,

"Why should I listen to you?" Arisa sneered. Hatori shook his head,

"Because Kyou's in desperate love with you, I can tell. He was brave enough to even let the family secret slip," Arisa turned around and looked at Hatori questioningly,

"What family secret?" The two stared at each other for a while. Arisa felt her heart beating fast, something big was going to happen: She could tell. Hatori came closer and closer and laid his lips on her. Arisa kept her eyes open and just stared at him. What was he doing?

But they did feel so warm on moist…No she couldn't think such thoughts, not now. Arisa bit back a gasp, she had an urge to lean in for some more. The kisses Sohma guys gave were indescribable,

"Wh – what is this family secret?" She looked away, not wanting to look into Hatori's eyes. Hatori placed his arms around her shoulders. He took a step forward but stopped. His gaze turned to the door. Kyou stood there, with a fallen face. Arisa shook her head,

"No…" Kyou turned around and walked away, leaving Arisa with Hatori. The older man let go of her and swept his hair away. He just stood silently as Arisa ran after her love. Hatori watched as the clouds grew dark and the rain start to fall. How unfortunate it was for Kyou that it would start raining. Hatori touched his lips. He had finally realized what he had done and the damage he had caused.

"I'm such a fool without cigarettes," He said to himself.

* * *

Arisa found Kyou sitting on a bench outside. He sat, with the wind blowing his orange hair. The strands danced with the breeze as Kyou stared at the sky forlornly. Arisa wasted no time. She strolled up to him swiftly, with her skirt flailing in the wind and her hair whooshing in the gust. She stopped at Kyou and leaned down to meet his lips. Kyou had not been taken by surprise. He responded quickly and pulled Arisa down by his side.

"Hatori," She whispered in between kisses, "Is an asshole," Kyou moaned in her lips. He pulled back and sighed,

"I guess, it's safe to tell you now…" Kyou snaked his arm around Arisa's waist but before he could pull her closer, a looming voice called out.

"I thought what I did last night, made things clear…" His leering voice chilled the air. Arisa bit her lip. She could feel his coldness behind her neck. Was that where he was…behind her? Arisa turned around quickly but found no one. Kyou was gripping her hand tight and searching all over the place as well. Where was that bastard?

All of sudden, a steel bar out of nowhere whacked Kyou on the head. The boy swayed for a while and then smacked onto Arisa's lap, unconscious,

"Kyou! Kyou!" She shook him and looked around panicking. It had come out of nowhere. Arisa pulled Kyou on top of her. She ignored his weight and sprinted towards Shigure's house. She heard his voice echoing in her mind but saw not even a glance of him. As Arisa came bursting into Hatori's office, she felt Kyou's weight fall off her back. Hatori stared at her as she panted, her chest heaving up and down.

"Kyou – Kyou is…" She turned around to find that he had disappeared, "He was –" But then an orange fluffy cat appeared out of the kitchen,

"I'm here," Kyou's voice echoed. Arisa fainted on the spot.

* * *

Kyou had always imagined telling Arisa in a more elaborate and graceful way. He would transform and she would embrace him lovingly. But of course, Arisa was only human. She was not like Tohru at all. She now knew and had lost her consciousness immediately. Kyou didn't know how to feel. He didn't know if she had rejected him or accepted him the he was. Of course, it was a major shock that's why she was blown away. What if he were to ask Hatori to erase the few moments ago. He didn't want to lose her at any cost.

"Hatori, please. I need you to –"

"No,"

"But you have to!"

"No, I can't!" Hatori had his fist clenched in his hand, "You don't know anything yet. I suggest you be patient Kyou. Just stay patient for Arisa's sake."

* * *

_Bum-bum-bum!_


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of other things.**_

_The reviews are wonderful. Sniff. My reviewers are such sweeties. My love goes out for these people:_

_The Greatest Fudge Ever – punkAmaya – TaijiyaSango2498 – Chiratsuku – PriestessLennoue – TheNoLifeQueen – Rurikyo – Joflower – Kyo'sBaby – Cruel Reality – DigiChar_

* * *

**_When You're Owned_**

**Chapter Ten**

Arisa woke up in her room. So, it was all a dream. She shook her head. How silly of her to think that the reason Kyou wouldn't hug her was because he'd turn into a cat. She laughed. If it were reality, it would be the most hilarious thing ever. It would be really funny to see someone so tough like Kyou to turn into a cat. Arisa stood up and headed for the kitchen. She stopped before exiting her room when she realized she was still in her school clothes. That's weird; did she fall asleep instantly when she came back from school?

"Shit," She was supposed to be at the hospital looking after her Dad. Arisa raced outside but when she opened the door she bumped into someone. There was a huge 'poof'. Arisa then found an orange, frustrated looking cat and a pile of clothes. _Kyou's clothes_. It's…true?

"So, you're a cat?" It nodded, "And you've always been a cat?" It nodded yet again. She was talking to a God damn animal!

_Kyou's a cat, Kyou's a cat, Kyou's a cat, Kyou's a cat, Kyou's a cat_. Arisa ignored these thoughts as she picked the feline up.

"You mean every time I hug you, you'll turn into a cat?"

"Yeah! Okay! It's a stupid family's curse!"

"Family curse? You mean the prince, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Momiji, Haru and that Kagura girl are also cursed!" The way Kyou sweat dropped told her she wasn't supposed to know about them too.

"Yeah, it's like that. Tohru knows…but you can't tell her you know. You can't tell anyone you know. Well Hatori knows you know so I guess you can't tell him you know but don't tell everyone else you know, especially Akito," Arisa smiled at how the cat blabbered on. She laid down on her bed and put Kyou beside her. She looked into the cat's eyes. Yeah, this was Kyou alright.

'Poof!' Kyou turned back to his human form. He quickly scrambled for Arisa's blanket to cover himself. Arisa grinned slyly,

"What're you doing?"

"I'm naked, okay. Tryin' to cover myself here," Kyou blushed and looked away. Arisa just smiled,

"You don't have to cover up, I'm going to see some day," Kyou blushed horrendously at this remark. Arisa lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders. She leaned her head on Kyou's shoulder and breathed in his neck. Arisa could feel Kyou shudder. She needed to be careful with her actions. Or maybe not.

Arisa fingered his lips and Kyou closed his eyes. It surprised Arisa when he parted his mouth. She smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips and Kyou purred.

"Did you just purr?" Kyou didn't answer but he reacted roughly. Arisa was taken aback by his harshness. He grabbed her small arm and pushed her back onto the pillow. Kyou's hands traveled downwards but Arisa ended their journey,

"Down kitty, down,"

"Hisssss…"

"Did you just hiss at me!"

* * *

Arisa and Kyou missed another day at school. They were at the hospital, keeping Mr. Uotani company. Mr. Uotani was shocked that his daughter had brought a boy with her. And not just any ordinary boy, this boy was good looking. Kyou was a little shy when Mr. Uotani started asking questions. Arisa's father did like this boy, though.

"So, Kyou. Tell me more about your family," Arisa froze and eyed Kyou carefully. She knew Kyou's mother had died and his father had abandoned him. What was he going to say?

"Well, my father runs a dojo nearby and my mother passed away when I was small," Mr. Uotani nodded. So this boy was motherless too?

"But, you live with your cousin? The one looking after Honda-san?" Kyou nodded,

"Yes, my father travels a lot," Mr. Uotani nodded. He was trying as hard as he could to not sound like an officer interrogating a criminal. Kyou bit his lip. There was something that was burning inside of him, he just had to say it to Mr. Uotani…he just had to. Then before Kyou could stop himself…

"Mr. Uotani! I love your daughter and I will protect her!" Arisa blinked with her father. Mr. Uotani laughed as he saw colour rise on his daughter's cheeks.

* * *

"I heard that your father is out of the hospital, Uo-chan!" Tohru's voice rang through Ayame's shop. Arisa was back at work now with a promised escort of Kyou to walk her home this time. Yuki, Kyou, Hana-chan, Haru, Momiji and Tohru were all there to keep her company. Kyou showed modesty about their relationship. He kept his distance and tried to keep his hands to himself. Kyou tried to keep his hands to himself. At one point when eh got Arisa to himself in the storage room he started planting kisses down her neck. Arisa enjoyed them for awhile until they heard Momiji's high pitched voice searching for them. Kyou really hated that little brat.

The group of teens spent the afternoon chatting and it seemed as if Kyou and Arisa had forgotten the dramatic events of their life, for the past few days. It seemed quite impossible Kyou had been lying down unconscious and weak just yesterday, and today he was already doing fine and acting like his normal self.

"Stop bullying the poor kid, Carrot-top," Arisa said out loud when Kyou was pulling Momiji's ears just because the stupid rabbit had pointed out that Kyou was being unusually calm after Arisa called him Kyon-kyon. As Tohru tried to calm Kyou down, Yuki had gotten Arisa out of the way and started asking her questions,

"Uotani-san what is your relationship with Kyou?" Arisa froze. She could lie…

"Friends," She replied simply. Yuki shook his head,

"I'm sorry, but I feel I cannot take your word for it," Arisa knotted her eyebrows together, "Uotani-san, I should tell you. It's not safe to be with Kyou,"

"I know…" She whispered to him, "I know about what Akito can do, but I love Kyou and will not lose my head like Kana did," Yuki froze and stepped back. His eyes wide with surprise,

"How do you know all this?" Arisa opened her mouth but then didn't say anything. She kept silent for awhile,

"Yuki, I'd really appreciate it, if you'd let me handle my own complications. I really don't need your help,"

"Why are you so stubborn? You have no idea what you're bringing yourself into!"

"Yes, I do. I'm closer to Akito than you will ever know. I've experienced the horror he can cause. I've felt the pain he puts people through," Yuki went quiet,

"How?" he finally said. Arisa shook her head slowly,

"That, I can't say."

* * *

"Will you be fine? I mean you'll be all alone at home," Kyou walked her to her door. He didn't want to leave her at home all by herself. That would be the worst thing a boyfriend could do, especially when there were two perverts out there trying to kill him and his girlfriend,

"I'm staying over," he announced so suddenly, Arisa protested almost immediately,

"I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself!" Kyou shook his head,

"I'm not leaving you by yourself,"

"No way, I'm not letting you in! Besides – "Arisa was cut off as Kyou pulled her into a kiss. The two stood in the hallway, their lips locked and eyes closed. A burning desire grew inside of Arisa. She wanted to push Kyou away but that internal flame stopped her. Instead she found herself turning the door knob and leading Kyou inside. Their kisses started to heat up and became more passionate. Kyou moaned as Arisa bit his lip, why was he reacting this way?

Arisa fell on to the couch and Kyou kneeled on top of her, her legs between his knees. Kyou traveled his lips down to her chin…then to her neck…then…Arisa pushed him off,

"We need to…" She was panting and Kyou continued her sentence,

"Slow down?" Arisa nodded as she fanned herself. She had never felt so flustered. There were times when Kai tried to kiss her like that but she never really reacted in such a way. But with Kyou, it was a whole new experience. Kyou lit up some raging flames inside of her. He made her forget about everything for a second. Why did she stop him?

"I'll sleep in the living room," Kyou said. Arisa just nodded. How was she going to sleep, knowing Kyou was going to be in the living room? Seeing him lie down on the couch and stretch his arms and legs made her feel like…pouncing on him. But then she'd turn him into a cat. No, she didn't want him to sleep in the living room,

"To hell with it," Arisa leaned in towards Kyou, "_You're spending the night with me_."

* * *

_We have a few more chapters to go. Then, my story will finally conclude. Aaah._


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of other things.**_

_Thank you for the reviews. I'm touched that people say that they never want my story to end. But, I'm sorry to say all stories must have an ending. And the ending of 'When You're Owned' is coming soon._

_Sorry for the late update. I'm still very busy._

* * *

**_When You're Owned_**

**Chapter Eleven**

Arisa awoke to find her self facing Kyou. Kyou was asleep, his eyes shut to the world. They didn't do anything last night. All they did was lay beside each other and talked about everything. Everything. Kyou told her about Kazuma and how he had saved him when he was small. Arisa told him about Kyoko and how she had saved her. Then Arisa had fallen sleep and Kyou had watched her as she drifted off into peaceful slumber.

Now it was Arisa's turn to take in his beauty. He simply was gorgeous. The sunlight fell onto Kyou's skin, making it a beautiful golden. His lips were pale and soft and his hair fell onto his face so gently. Arisa placed her lips on hi neck, his skin tasted so good. A moan escaped from Kyou's lips,

"I thought you were asleep," She said to him as he opened his eyes and gave her a wide smile,

"I was until you decided to take a taste of my skin,"

"I can't help it, you're delicious…"

* * *

"Where were you last night, Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked the red headed boy who walked into class late. Arisa had instructed him to do so,

"I was at the dojo, I didn't really feel like going home," Tohru just nodded and carried on chatting to Yuki and Hana. Arisa was leaning her head against the window, watching the rain drops splatter as it hit the ground. It had rained as Kyou walked to school. Kyou hated rain, though.

"Kyou, did you walk through the rain?" Arisa asked. The boy merely nodded. He was in a bad mood. The teacher still hadn't entered the class and Yuki was having a tough time keeping the class quiet. Then the speakers announced something,

"Can Sohma Kyou please report down to the office immediately. Sohma Kyou to the office immediately," The orange haired boy didn't spare a moment to think it suspicious. He might've been caught sneaking into the school late or something lame like that. He never stopped a moment to think that it was a dangerous thing to do as he was ordered by those speakers. Kyou walked down the hallway, his head hanging low. The rain was still getting to him. he felt so depressed and so…empty.

He hopped down the stairs and passed by a few giggling girls. SWOON, one of them fainted right at the spot. What was wrong with these girls?

"Hey Kyou, you going somewhere?" Haru joined his cousin,

"I got called to the office, they must've caught me when I snuck in to school late,"

"Are you sure?" Haru put his arm on Kyou, "Because I swear there are about two Sohma cars parked outside. The cow pointed towards the school parking lot. Those were Sohma cars alright, Akito's rides. Kyou stopped. No way he was gong to the office now. He had to run. He had to hided away and take Arisa with him. He sprinted up the stairs leaving Haru in a daze. The only thing that occupied his mind was the fact that he had to get out of sight soon and take Arisa with him. He had just one more floor to go from Arisa. I only his legs could go fast-

"I'd say hiding is a wiser choice than running," Someone had grabbed him by the collar. Kureno,

"I hate doing this Kyou, but Akito's being a bitch," Kureno dragged the teenager along with him down to the courtyard and into the car. They drove him away towards the Sohma Estate.

Arisa had been oblivious to this the whole time. She had been told that Kyou was sent home and not allowed to return to school until the next morning. She ignored the suspicion that clung in her heart. She tried not to think that something bad had happened. Kyou was probably walking home right nor, cursing to himself and the school. He was probably scaring the pedestrians with his colorful language. He would probably be so caught up in anguish until he'd bump into a lady and transform. Baka. He needed to be more careful

But of course this was just her thoughts floating away as the biology teacher rambled away in the front. Arisa had managed to put her mind off Kyou until Hana came up to her and said something that made Arisa's heart feel uneasy,

"You know, don't you Uo-chan?" The psychic said to her. Arisa knotted her eyebrows with confusion,

"You know why the Sohmas give out weird signals," And with that the psychic left her best friend with her mouth hanging half open.

* * *

_"You dare go against my word," I'll just stay quiet. You can stab me with your words but I'll stay quiet,_

_"Do you really think, a beautiful girl like Arisa would go with a beast?" Feh. I spit on you Kai, you can never appreciate her. She's beautiful. You're the beast. You're far from human,_

_"Look at your true form Kyou Sohma! You're ugly! You're hideous! She would run to see you in this form!" Don't you come closer! Don't you dare step near me. Don't you dare touch those beads…

* * *

_

"Kyou!" Arisa woke up with blinding pain against her chest. The dream she had was horrifying. Where was Kyou? She hadn't seen him since yesterday in school. Arisa closed her eyes and tried to sleep again. She couldn't. She had such a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Arisa called Shigure's house but then hung up immediately. How was she going to explain her reason for wanting to speak to Kyou?

Arisa walked out into the living room and sat by the window. She looked out at the full moon. The sky was clear tonight, not even a cloud in sight. Where was Kyou? She knew he was out there somewhere, desperately needing her. Arisa knew what she had to do. The former gang girl threw on a black button up top and black jeans. She tied of her hair and slipped into Kyoko's old jacket. She zipped up her boot and then smeared on red lip stick on to her lips. This was just for tonight. Arisa stepped out of the apartment. She had to go find Kyou. She had to find him tonight.

The first place she headed to was Shigure's house. The light from Kyou's bedroom was shut. Unconvinced, Arisa climbed a tree. She peered into the empty bedroom and sighed. No, he wasn't there. Arisa jumped off the branch and ran down the dusty oath she ran all the way back to town. She quickly found the Sohma Estate.

It wasn't a time to ring the doorbell. Arisa climbed the wall and jumped to the other side. The atmosphere at the estate was even more eerie at night. She didn't like how it felt. She walked slowly down the path, her boots tapping against the ground. She felt like a gangster once again, searching for her victim and ready to blow.

Arisa stepped onto Hatori's porch and knocked on his door. Nobody answered. The next time she banged and kicked on the door, yelling his name.

"HATORI! OPEN THIS DOOR! HATORI! HAT-" The door opened and Arisa found herself face to faced with Hatsuharu. The cow yawned. He blinked when he saw who it was,

"What the hell are you doing here? Is it a dream? Have you come to seduce me?" A disturbing smile crept onto Haru's face but then it faltered as Arisa punched him,

"Where's Hatori?" She ordered,

"The person you're looking for," Said someone behind Haru, "Is at Akito's house," Hatori emerged wearing a black robe and pink fluffy slippers. Come to think of it, Haru was dressed the same way. Arisa didn't want to know,

"Where's Akito's house!" She nearly screamed at him. The two Sohmas pointed towards the house at the end of the path. It was the creepy house. Arisa ran there instantly. Before bursting through the doors, she peeked through the windows. Haru and Hatori had followed behind her in their sleeping attire,

"Don't do this, Uotani-san!" Haru called to her,

"Just go home, Arisa. Things will be okay in the morning," Arisa ignored their pleading. She went on her tip toes to peek into the last window.

She saw.

"KYOU!"

She screamed.

She cried and then fainted.

* * *

_Oh my…can this be? My second last chapter! GASP!_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of other things.**_

_So this is it. Thank you for all my reviewers who ahve been bearing with me. I love you all so much! Here's the closing chapter of my fanfic. Once again: Arigatou, Aishiteru and Sayonara._

* * *

**_When You're Owned_**

**Chapter Twelve**

She saw.

"KYOU!"

She screamed.

She cried and then fainted.

* * *

Hatori stared, his throat unable to produce nothing and Haru looked away. Akito had chained Kyou to the wall. The boy's clothes were gone and his bare body was running with blood. His head dangled down unconsciously and blood still dripped from a cut upon his forehead. Haru took hold of Arisa and carried her to Hatori's house, while the doctor just stood by the window.

The boy's beads were nowhere to be seen. Surely, he should transform without them?

Akito appeared from the darkness alongside Kureno and Kai. The three freed the neko without realizing Hatori's presence. Kureno slipped back the beads onto his wrist and Kai dressed him back up, then dragging his limp body out of the room. Hatori crouched down into the bushes to carry on observing what was happening. The front door swung open and they threw Kyou out onto the porch. Hatori's eyes grew wide with fear. Was he dead?

The dragon ran to the boy's body, careful not to make noise. His pulse was running but he wasn't looking good at all. Hatori heaved the boy onto his shoulder and staggered towards his house with the weight on his back.

"Haru, call Shigure and Yuki but tell them not to bring Tohru," The cow had placed the blacked out Arisa in Hatori's room while Kyou was in Hatori's office. There was gash on his forehead where blood was still running. Hatori clened the wound and quickly wrapped a bandage over it. There were too many wounds, too many cuts, too many bruises. His previous injuries hadn't even healed yet and here were some more new ones. Surely, Kyou wasn't going through all this just because of Arisa…what other reason was there?

Kyou's eyes twitched open as Hatori dabbed the scars on his chest. He moaned in pain at the stinging. His whole body was numb with pain, he couldn't move or say anything. Where was Arisa? Where was Arisa? He needed Arisa? Kyou's head…was moving…in circles…and he was…slowly…slipping…away…

"Bear with me Kyou: Hatori grasped the boys arm, making his eyes flutter open again,

"Keep your eyes open!" Kyou shook his head and flinched. He felt like lighting had struck his head. He raised his hand up to his forehead and felt cold blood. He groaned. For the past few days he had been hit and punished by Akito and Kai, pain as nothing to him now Kyou wanted to ask Hatori about Arisa. Was she safe?

"Good Lord Tori, what happened?" Shigure was there with Yuki. Kyou's eyes squinted, the two glowed so brightly. Or was it his eyes deceiving him? No, Kyou hadn't realized all this time. How stupid was he. Yuki and Shigure were angels…And Hatori…was…Santa…Clause…

* * *

Arisa saw Kyou, lying in a pool of blood. No he wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving. She tried to reach out to him. She couldn't,

"Kyou!" She called for him, "Kyou!"

"ENOUGH!" A snide voice echoed through her head. Arisa's eyes snapped open. She was on a cold marble floor. She was wearing Kyoko's jacket but nothing else underneath it. Arisa buttoned it up and sat up,

"How dare you call his name out in your sleep, HOW DARE YOU!" Kai grabbed her golden locks and twisted them, sending shocks of pain through the roots of her hair. Arisa took the man's hand and sunk her teeth into them. He yelped and pushed her aside,

"Arisa, if I can't have you…no one can…" He growled. Arisa stood up and swung out her steel pipe, she was ready for him,

"Give me your best shot!" Her voice rung high with confidence. She was ready to kill. She wanted Kai to know that the monster that he created was going to kill him,

"Or you can give in? Then no one gets hurt!"

"NO!" Arisa shouted, "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" She screamed at him,

"I'M GOING TO PENALIZE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Arisa ran towards Kai, her hand grippign the pipe. Her knuckles were white and her palms were sweaty. She swung her arms high and aimed for his head. The metal struck Kai on the head but he continued to smile. He grabbed her arm and kicked her somach. Arisa whimpered and kneeled to the ground, her hand on her stomach. That wasn't painful enough to stop her.

She grabbed a vase and threw it at him. The ornament shattered into a million ceramic splinters as it hit the man's back. Kai's fell to the ground, holding his shoulder. It was bleeding but so was Arisa. A sharp piece had put a gash on her cheek. Arisa stood up and ran towards Kai with great speed. She headed towards him, literally. She tried to head butt the man into the wall but Kai dodged fast enough. Arisa went crashing onto the wall, nearly breaking her neck. Her head throbbed and she was sure there was a large bruise. But she wasn't dead yet, there was no reason to stop the fight,

"Give up, Aria and you won't have to die,"

"What makes you think I don't want to die!' She spat at him. Kai shook his head,

"The fact that you're fighting back. Why don't you just let me kill you," Arisa laughed,

"I didn't say I wanted to die because you killed me. You suck, Kai you really –" A chair flew at her direction. Arisa wasn't fast enough to dodge it. It her face and her chest, sending her flying onto her back, and banging onto the ground,

"Don't talk, you're wasting time," Kai laughed and hooted, "Arisa?" She wasn't moving,

"ARISA!" Kai shook her but she didn't wake up,

"Arisa, what have I done?" he whimpered. The deranged man had hurt her. He had hurt his most precious possession. He felt like he had stabbed his own heart. No, he couldn't only feel it. He needed to punish him self. Kai grabbed a sharp piece of the broken vase. She stared at the sharp and en thrusted it into his chest. He wheezed. No, he felt no pain. Pain was nothing to him. Kai withered and fell dead onto Arisa's body. His blood splattered onto the floor and his nails dug deep into Arisa's arm. The marks of his nail bled, and when they healed they were going to become scars. It was the mark Kai was going to leave on his dear Arisa's body.

* * *

"My lips feel numb," Kyou whimpered. It was the first thing he said in two weeks. His voice was raspy and rough, his throat was hurting. Kyou remembered clearly but to run those memories through his head was out of the question. He still needed to heal physically first and to heal mentally, was going to take time.

"It's a wonder you survived the ordeal," Hatori said to him, "Arisa…thought you were never going to make it,"

"Arisa?"

"Yes. She blamed herself at first but then she knew there was no one to blame but Kai,"

Arisa? Kyou wanted to ask Hatori who she was, but maybe it was rude. Who was Arisa?

"Well, I'll be by later on with food," Hatori exited the room and closed the doors behind him. Kyou was still at daze…All he remembered was Akito and Kureno…doing those horrible things…

He slowly sat up and laid his head back. Arisa…was that his girlfriend? He had a girlfriend? He wondered what she looked like? Was she pretty? Was she pretty like…Tohru? Haru appeared at the door with Momiji, the two with solemn faces,

"It's great to see you're up, Kyou," Momiji gave him a sympathetic smile. Kyou stayed at his out spaced status. Akito and Kureno were angry at him, that's why they had done this to him. So this was all…just to keep Arisa?

"Why, Kyou, why?" Momiji asked him in a little voice. Kyou closed his eyes. He could feel it inside of him. Whoever Arisa was, he really loved her,

"For Arisa."

* * *

A month since Kyou had woken up and he was ready to return to school. Tohru and Yuki walked beside him and tried to engage him in meaningful conversation. Even the rat was trying to be nice to him. Kyou was still wondering about Arisa…He had expected her to visit him at Hatori's. Judging from the things Hatori said, he and Arisa were deeply in love. They still were deeply in love. The trio walked down the road, the sun shining in their eyes. In the distance they saw two girls walking towards. One of them was a goth who gave Kyou the creeps. Surely he wasn't friends with her. The other girl had beautiful blonde hair that flowed as she walked. Her smile was beautiful and wide and her laughter rang in the cool air. She was…beautiful…

"Kyon-kyon!" She called. Was this her? Kyou picked up his speed, leaving Yuki and Tohru behind. It was her! It was Arisa! He had waited so, so long. He knew it was Arisa,

"Kyou!" The girl place a hand on his face and planted a kiss on his cheeks. He had forgotten their old memories, but here he was to create new ones,

"Arisa," He whispered, then pulling her towards his lips. He loved her ad he was never going to let her go no matter how many bruises or cuts Akito was going to give him.

* * *

**_The End._**


End file.
